Gohan, Master of Mystic
Summary Gohan, Master of Mystic is one of the Omni Guards sworn to protect the Omni King. He is known for aiding one of the greatest ever threats The Scarlet King but sacrificed himself to severely injure him to save the lives of many from utter destruction. He helped one of the greatest threats but is also the one of the greatest heroes of CrazyDbs. Backstory Origins Gohan was born on Planet Vegeta to Hewkii and Hamita but was sent to Earth for protection from war. He was adopted by Goku who would die and after fighting multiple foes and meeting the z-fighters who would also die he would eventually meet Darius, Zyro, Trigno and Ciri and then many others in CrazyDBS. Zaiko Arc Gohan was sent to Earth and adopted by Goku and was with him until he was 13. While Gohan was out Zaiko, Gohan's brother, came to Earth and mercilessly killed Goku. Zaiko was a Kai of Planet Vegeta and during a war he was captured and used as a vessel for experimentation where the his DNA was fused with the DNA of an acrosian. He was supposed to be the ultimate being but would go on a rampage after research and development. After Goku was killed Gohan would go to find his brother Zaiko and fight him but severely lost in a battle. Zaiko gave him a year to train and come back. Gohan met the z-fighters in this time and was trained by King Kai and became stronger then ever. After this they both met again and after a long fought battle Gohan beat Zaiko. Gohan was 13 and Zaiko 26 but his experience got the better of him and made him overconfident. Gohan spared Zaiko but he would not accept defeat and killed himself frustrated at losing. Now he waits in hell for his next opportunity. Shou and Sachiko After defeating Zaiko, Gohan would return to the Z-fighters but they were dead!?!? He spotted Piccolo lying on the ground and he was barely alive. His last words were 'The ones that killed me.. two saiyans named Shou and Sachiko. Gohan spent a year finding the them but while also training hard and becoming stronger. He finally found them killing an innocent earthling, Gohan then approached the Saiyans. He fought Sachiko and defeated him relatively easily but sustained minor injuries. Shou kill Sachiko who pleaded for mercy knowing he was now useless as a new fight began. Gohan faced off against Shou who was a challenge. They exchanged punches and kicks for a long while but the gas in Gohan was running out, he tried to resist but suddenly dropped onto the ground unable to fight anymore. Shou aimed a blast at Gohan's head and was about to ruthlessly kill him. he said 'Gohan, you are strong, but not strong enough, shame on you.' But Gohan wouldn't give in as power stimulated inside him. Suddenly, he gets up and appears behind Shou and they fought again with Gohan easily overpowering and in the end, Shou died. Gohan however was severely injured and this form wouldn't last long due to very little of his power and stamina remaining. Darius, Zyro and Trigno. Darius appeared before Gohan as a GoD and took him away to the planet Elementia. It was clear that Gohan had unlimited potential and could become stronger with a few setbacks along the way. He would gain the power of Super Saiyan Blue despite being only 15 training with two new friends Zyro and Trigno who would become a trio of strong warriors with the training of Darius helping them and eventually they became adoptive brothers. Gohan would meet Ciri who was a separate trainee and Zyro's girlfriend but they didn't get along exactly well. The three became stronger and reached heights unreachable to many with Gohan soon becoming a GoD. After a while Darius decided to have an all out spar with three one at a time. Gohan fought Darius while the others were awaiting their fights. Darius was clearly stunning Gohan with such incredible power and this enthused Gohan willing him on until he awakened a newfound power, Ultra Mystic, this power was unbelievable and gave Gohan increased depth in all aspects. He almost defeated Darius who called the fight to a stop who noticed that Gohan became quite strong indeed.Then suddenly Gohan's mind was invaded by the spirit of The Scarlet King, it was toying with his mind showing him the death of his home planet and especially the death of his mother, Hamita. These countless were seen as though Darius was the reason it happened.The Scarlet King ordered Gohan to kill Darius who was walking away from the fight. Gohan walked toward Darius unable to control his body and unknowingly slashed him in the head. Darius' last words were, 'He is back.. Gohan be safe..' After coming back to his sense and realising what he had done Gohan fled knowing Zyro and Trigno would find Darius' corpse discerning the fact that it was Gohan who killed him and they would resent him vowing to avenge their father. Before/After exhibition Arc Gohan trained extremely hard for this and would hope to participate meeting many of the OG rpers including Hewkii who he trained with. Gohan aspired to be the strongest saiyan to ever live and would train non-stop to do so. After a stunning battle with Hewkii, Gohan attained new power gaining Mystic Blue and from this point, he was known as the Master of Mystic.This power didn't last long due to the extreme pressure it put on Gohan. All of a sudden, a person appeared after this battle and viciously stabbed Hewkii in the back with obvious malevolence. This person was Chara who was known as a top class assassin feared by many. Hewkii's last words were 'I am your father..' Gohan screamed with rage and awoke Mystic Blue again and boiled with fury. He went on a rampage and couldnt't himself until the spirit of Hewkii reached him, reassuring him that everything would be fie again. Gohan calmed down and fought Chara killing her swiftly. He tried frequently to try revive Hewkii but failed each time and gave up. Then the exhibitions would start and Gohan readied himself until realising that Zyro and Trigno were to participate so he decided to step out and switched to Universe 10 and became their Angel to avoid conflict. Cultist/Dragnos Emergence Arc Gohan was extremely quiet during this time where one if the greatest villains appeared. He was mostly trai ng in secret but helped out on a number of occasions for small tasks. He fought against Raarlark but that was all after seeing Zyro and Trigno he decided to hide away and not get involved. He witnessed the explosion of the White Nova and The Grand Priest Lunar defeating Dragnos but remained quiet. Rahorus Saga Again Gohan was on the sidelines helping out Beerus from the shadows but nothing he did was game changing. Advent of the Scarlet King When Zyro self destructed he was sent to the Abyss and met the original Scarlet King's spirit who gave him power stronger than that of an Omni Guard. He touched an inscription giving him the knowledge on the history of the Multiverse and was given a prophecy which said he must revive the Scarlet King. He would go back to the real world and would bring back the trio of Gohan, Zyro and Trigno. But Gohan and Trigno were still reluctant and wouldn't talk much. However something in Zyro seemed.. different. They both knew something was up and they became allies again to see what was happening with him. Zyro needed 7 things to revive the Scarlet King. The mystic ki of Gohan, the elemental energy of Trigno, the destruction energy of Beerus, the Royal Dragon energy of Jin, the Rune of Life, Rune of Space and the Rune of Time. He slowly gathered these items which would revive The Scarlet King. After completing the ritual to revive the SK, Gohan and Trigno found out what he was doing and challenged him. During this battle Gohan gained new power, Jade Blue which made him one of the strongest Angels ever, if not the strongest. This power was unbelievable but still he the duo were no match and so they decided to fuse. The power of Trighan and Zyro were almost equal but Zyro was slightly overpowering. (will be continued)..